


Slices of Life and Crab Cakes

by RelilaRamblr



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: Slice of life story staring QPPs Kaladin and Sigzil and Renarin and Rlain.
Relationships: Kaladin & Sigzil, Renarin Kholin & Rlain, Renarin Kholin/Rlain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/gifts).



> Pocket wants QPR Kaladin and Sigzil. I want QPR Renarin and Rlain.
> 
> So I wrote it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff

Sigzil shut the book with a snap, indignant. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find the right words. So, he turned and buried his face into Kaladin’s chest and let out a groan. His partner smoothed a hand over his head and down his back, where he started to rub circles. “I don’t even know what to say,” Kaladin muttered. “How did his publishers let him do that?” 

“They likely knew from the beginning,” Sigzil replied, voice muffled. “Probably thought it was a good marketing strategy.” He pulled up and twisted so Kaladin could hear his words properly. “I mean it is, everyone will want the sixth book. And narratively it’s a good plot tool, having Alcatraz end on that note. Really drives home why he thinks he’s a bad person.” 

“I suppose. Though I don’t feel like he’s a bad person. Just a kid put in a really crappy situation.”

Sigzil couldn’t hold back his snort. “That’s because he is.” He gave his partner a look. “He kind of reminds me of you, when we first met.” 

Kaladin stuck out his tongue and flicked the back of Sigzil’s neck with his fingers. Then he sighed and went back to rubbing his back. “I’m Sorry Sig. I know this is probably really frustrating for you. We picked this one because it was supposed to be finished and turns out it’s not.” 

The shorter man nodded, thumbing over the pages of the book. “I just have so many questions.” He murmured. “And I can’t get any of the answers!” Kaladin made a soft understanding sound and pushed them both up. “Although, there is one I can figure out. Did Renarin know how it would end?” 

“I doubt he did.” Kaladin tilted his head. “He would have warned us if he had. He might not have even recommended it before book 6 came out.” he frowned, before reaching for his phone. “I wonder…” he scrolled through it for a minute, before handing it to Sigzil. It was a text from Rlain. A picture, blurred from movement, of Renarin pacing arms waving. The actual text read ‘He can’t wait for the book decision tomorrow’ 

Sigzil raised an eyebrow and handed the phone back. 

“I think they might have finished it just before Rlain sent this.” Kaladin explained. 

Sigzil nodded and looked at the clock. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I don’t know if I can wait until then either.” He ran a hand over his hair. “Brandon Sanderson, you might just be the bane of my existence.” Kaladin huffed a laugh and gently ushered his partner off him. He stretched and tapped his foot on the floor. “It fell asleep again?” Sigzil asked, a little embarrassed. 

The taller man merely smiled at him and shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I enjoy reading with you.” 

“I could read without cutting off blood circulation.” 

“It actually has more to do with the nerves than blood most times,” Kaladin corrected, tapping his heel to the ground. “And what I meant when I said I like reading with you is I like our current arrangement. If you want to change it, then we can change it, but I’m happy with it.” 

Sigzal grinned, letting his partner pull him up. “I am also happy with it. Do you want to make one of those meal kits Rock sent us? We have several left.”

Kaladin nodded, and the pair moved to the kitchen. They worked to prepare lunch in comfortable silence, occasionally asked for ingredients or the instructions to be passed. Sigzil set down the knife, eyes distance. 

Kaladin nudged him, a small smile on his lips. “What’s on your mind?” 

Sigzil blushed and picked up the knife again. “The book. I just can’t help but wonder if….” He started to ramble, and Kaladin let him. It was likely that he’d hear all of this again tonight, but Sigzil preferred speaking his thoughts aloud when he could. They finished up cooking and sat down, Kaladin pausing to push up a window. As they are their chicken, potatoes, and carrots, a gentle breeze swept threw the window, and Kaladin let out a contented sigh. The day was only half-way over, but it had been a good one thus far. He wasn’t even afraid to say he thought the rest of the day would be just as good. 

Sigzil caught his eye and trailed off in the middle of a theory about how the magical system in the book they’d finished earlier really worked. “What?” 

Kaladin sat up a little straighter. “Hm?” 

“You had a look on your face. A ‘soft’ one.”

“I would imagen so. I’m feeling very ‘soft’ today.” Kaladin replied, a twinkle in his eye. “Must be reading about a helpless kid so early.”

Sigzil rolled his eyes and pointed his fork at his companion. “You’re mocking me. How very rude.”

“I’m being completely serious. And am very offended you would imply otherwise.” Kaladin used his fork to tap Sigzil’s. Then he stole the potato off it. 

Sigzil stabbed at one of Kaladin’s carrots and plopped it into his mouth, grinning. He was feeling ‘soft’ too. Not that he’d tell Kal that. Well, he probably would at some point. Rlain helping him realize he had a ‘squish’ on Kaladin, then helping him confess was probably one of the best, and most terrifying, things that happened to him. The only thing that could possibly match it would be the conversion where they had sat down and discussed limits. He’d felt silly, needing clear cut guidelines, but they made him feel better. And Kal had been so wonderfully understanding about that. 

“Sigzil?” A hand touched his. 

He jolted back to the present and gave a sheepish smile. “I think I might have just done what you did earlier.”

Kaladin tilted his head, hair spilling over his shoulder. He studied the other for a minute, dark brown eyes turning a lighter shade in the sunlight. After a moment he brushed his hair over and smiled. “Get a ‘soft’ look? Yes, I suppose you did.” He nodded to the plates. “We should finish. It’ll get cold soon.” 

Sigzil nodded, spearing a piece of chicken. He paused, a thought floating into his head. It wasn’t the first time he’d had it, and it started to slip out before he could stop it. “Do you think- never mind. It’s not my business.” He put the chicken into his mouth. Kaladin raised an eyebrow, but Sigzil swallowed and shook his head. “I was going to ask if you knew about a friend's relationship status. But it is not my business, so I shouldn’t.”

“Even if it was, I’m hardly the person to ask. I’m not the best at reading that of social cue.” Kaladin gave a half-smile. Sigzil returned it and stabbed another bit of food. 

He was likely reading too deep into it. He had no evidence that Rlain and Renarin were in a relationship of any kind. But getting an answer would sate his curiosity, and it would be nice to not have the thought pop into his head at random times. He’d ask tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book discussion and musicals

_Flit, rub, scrape, click. Flit, rub, scrape, click. Flit, rub, scrape, click._ Rlain didn’t have to look up to know what the pattern meant. Renarin had his box out and was repeating a set of moves with it. Open, turn, rub, close. He reached out a hand and started to tap out a matching beat. The noise stopped, then it started again. Internally Rlain let out a breath. Renarin understood he wasn’t bothered by the sound. That was good. This thing between them was still new, but he wanted it to work. Renarin moved beside him, and after a moment sat down. 

Rlain sneaked a peek at him and saw him studying the tapping hand. Then he hesitantly set his box down and rested a hand on top of Rlain’s. That made Rlain pause and look at him. Renarin’s eyes were locked to the table just beyond where their hands where. Rlain twisted the hand under Renarin's so he could loosely interlock their fingers. 

“Aare you upset about how the book ended?” he asked softly. Renarin shook his head, tightening the grip. Rlain didn’t push. He didn’t always know what to say to help Renarin, but he had gotten good at guessing when he shouldn’t say anything. 

“I’m worried about how the others will react to its end. We agreed to do a complete series.” Renarin said after another moment or two. 

Rlain hummed softly, rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Renarin’s hand. “I don’t think they will be upset with you. You didn’t know. Sigzil might be annoyed with the author, but I think he will enjoy having you to discuss it with.”

Renarin glanced over at him, then at the table. Rlain gave his hand a small squeeze. Renarin returned it and pulled his hand away. “We should get ready. We need to leave soon.” 

Rlain nodded, standing. “We are meeting them at the deli off of Main, correct? I want to try a new way to get there.”

Renarin made a very brief moment of eye contact and muttered his agreement. “Sounds nice.”

Rlain smiled. It hadn’t been a lie, he did want to try a new way, but he also didn’t want Renarin driving when he was so nervous. Rlain hummed to himself as he moved about the house, preparing to go. Tonight would be a good night. 

* * *

Kaladin stretched in his seat, careful not to hit anyone. It was getting late, and he’d been sitting in the booth for a while. Not that he minded. Sigzil and Renarin had carried most of the book discussion, with Rlain and Kaladin adding comments here and there. A few times the table had fallen into silence, but even that was nice. There hadn’t been any pressure for anyone to fill it, Renarin and Sigzil busy gathering their thoughts, and the other two letting them. Sigzil glanced at his watch and frowned. “It is getting late.” 

“Yes, but I don’t quite want to leave yet,” Renarin admitted. “It’s silly I know, we’ve discussed the book for hours, and I don’t think we could do anymore, but you guys are really nice.” He blushed.

Sigzil blushed a little too but grinned. “I like hanging out with you too Renarin. We don’t see each other that, much do we?” 

“We do, but it is typically a much larger group,” Rlain commented. “Not that I don’t love all of the others, but they can be…..a lot, to say the least.” He tapped his fork against his glass softly, then leaned over to whisper something to Renarin. 

Renarin’s head whipped towards him, eyes wide. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I cannot say I would be okay with anyone joining, but if it’s them, I think it could be fun.” 

Renarin beamed, and then turned to the others. “Um, Rlain and I had planned on watching Mamma Mia after this. Do you want to come watch it with us?”

“Mamma Mia?” Kaladin raised an eyebrow.

“Adolin has been very insistent that I am missing out having never seen it,” Rlain explained. “We... borrowed his laptop to watch it.”

Sigzil and Kaladin shared a look. “borrowed without permission?” Sigzil asked. 

“Maybe.” Renarin fiddled with his napkin. Kaladin grinned and gave his partner a look. Sigzil rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

“Sounds fun. Are we watching it at you guys' place?” 

Rlain slid out of the booth with a bob of his head. “I think I want some shortcake to take home while we watch. Do you want any?” 

After getting everyone’s order he started to move towards the counter, but Sigzil hopped up. “Mind if I go with you? I’ll help carry them to the cars.” Rlain nodded, a little surprised. Kaladin also looked surprised but shrugged as Sigzil fell into step with Rlain.

Once they were out of earshot of the other Sigzil twisted his hand together. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you and Renarin… ah together?” 

The taller man glanced at him, a surprised ‘hmm?’ escaping his mouth. 

“I know it’s not my business, but I just couldn’t help but see some clues and-” 

“It is alright.” Rlain soothed. “I suppose we are. We aren’t dating, but we’re not quite what you and Kaladin are either.” He stepped up to the counter and placed the order. After paying he turned back to Sigzil. “That does not make sense does it.” 

“I think it does. I like knowing where I stand with everyone, so Kaladin and I have had several talks about what we are to each other, and what that means. I don’t think you or Renarin need that. So of course it looks different from ours.” 

Rlain took the cakes, thanking the worker, and handed one to Sigzil. “It’s not that we don’t need it. It’s just that we are not ready for it.” 

Sigzil hummed in understanding, “Well, I’m happy for you.” 

Rlain smiled as he stepped through the door Renarin was holding open for him. “Thank you.” 

* * *

Renarin unlocked the door and stepped through it, feeling nerves build. He rocked on his heels a little. Once the other three had stepped through he moved towards his bedroom. He grabbed Adolin’s laptop and a thick quilt from the bed. He clutched at the soft fabric as he carried them back. Rlain was severing up the cake they’d gotten and short him a reassuring smile. Renarin managed to smile back, despite his fluttering nerves. He spread the quilt on the floor and lay down to set up his brother’s laptop. The others had joined him by the time he’d gotten it ready. Rlain laid down on his right, bearing two plates with cake. Sigzil and Kaladin laid one his left, the latter having taken a cushion form the couch. Renarin let out a little breath and hit play. He shimmed down a little and took the plate form Rlain. Hesitantly he laid his head on his shoulder, and Rlain draped an arm around his back. He eas humming along with the song. It felt nice.


End file.
